


Slàinte

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Gen, Short One Shot, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: A short foray into New Toronto on St. Paddy's Day as Hannah tries to get over a bit of homesickness with the help of her friends.





	Slàinte

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and clean to support my OC - and Norn Irish adopted daughter - and her special day. One of 'em, anyway.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

A couple of days past the Ides of March, New Toronto was filled with smiling faces and joyous music blaring through its streets.

The CN Tower generated a vibrant array of holographic lights, showering the sky in shades of green and orange. People celebrated today in bars every block, enjoying tall glasses of beer in bars dressed up with Irish-focused paraphernalia.

Hannah scanned her surroundings with only a nod, realizing exactly what today was. During her time with Axel and Moon wandering the downtown core, today would have been like any other day.

However, the sudden surge of shamrocks and kilt-wearing musicians blowing out Irish jigs on their bagpipes were clear as day to her. _St. Paddy’s,_ she thought. _Of course._ She sighed as she watched the party, unabashed in its frivolousness.

Walking beside her, Axel stared at the hovering parade float as it showcased a holographic leprechaun, jovial and ecstatic while it danced up above the vehicle.

“You know, Hannah, for St. Patty’s—”

Holding hands and locking fingers, Hannah stopped him, raising her eyebrow. “St. Paddy’s, Axel. _Never_ St. Patty’s.”

“Sorry.” Axel shook his head. “Wait, I’m curious. Why?”

“Well, unless you like a long history lesson on Irish culture and politics, I could certainly—”

“I’m good.”

“‘Wastin’ me time, eh?’” Hannah teased with a giggle. "Is that how yer ma said it last week when I was visiting you?"

Axel chuckled. “Close. You’re gettin’ there. Couple more phrases and you’ll be an honorary Bajan.”

“Oh, sure about that, are ye?” Hannah smiled, her rosy-red dimples forming on her face. "We'll see," she said in a sing-songy tone.

“Mhm. But back to _St. Paddy’s_ Day,” Axel said, correcting himself while returning Hannah’s teasing smirk. “It looks like people here are pretty happy to be celebratin’ it. What do you think about all this?”

Hannah smiled. It was a rather timid smile, despite seeing people seemingly enjoying St. Patrick’s Day in their own genuine way.

“It’s alright. I’m quite fine with it, but...I don’t know,” she uttered. “I think that maybe – just maybe – it’s a wee bit…much for me. …I was just a farmgirl back home, tending to the wains of the cows and horses.” Hannah smiled softly at children enjoying the parade with their parents, adorned in emerald green. “It’s nice to see, though. I guess I'm feeling a bit homesick, but...thanks to you and Moon, I'll be okay.”

For Hannah, it was certainly an engaging sight to behold. New Toronto always had something new to offer her. Between her studies and her heroic efforts as Voyage, there seemed to be never enough time to enjoy the simpler things. And on this day, her worries seemed to compound with her feeling of homesickness.

But today, out of all days, felt different. The smiles on people’s faces and their willingness to enjoy life together with friends new and old rekindled her fascination and appreciation. Plus, she spotted Moon as she enjoyed sipping on a cold beer, sharing a smile with a nearby couple enjoying some coffee inside a restaurant.

It was – for lack of a better term – grand.

Meanwhile, Moon walked side-by-side with the couple in stylish sunglasses, protecting her floppy hat from flying in the wind. “Well, we could always head to the M.T.C.C. and check out Comicon,” she grinned. “It’s not a long trip there.”

Hannah and Axel stopped, shaking their heads almost in unison. “And risk being crammed?” Hannah groaned.

Axel added, “Not to mention, the smell. It’s mad there.”

“Aye. And mad expensive.”

“True, true.” Moon shrugged her shoulders, enjoying the festivities around them during their stroll. “Well, what about what Axel said? The—the…um…food festival?”

“Oh, yeah, my Mom’s looking to head there with my sis. We can go if we want, though. No big deal, y’know.”

Hannah smiled. “Well, we can all stay at my Aunt’s. We can have stuffed cabbage or some colcannon. …And yes, Axel, you can even have… _meat._ ”

Axel flashed a grin. “Well, now that I think about it, that corned beef and cabbage your aunt said sounded gre—”

**_Beep-boop-bwaaaah!_ **

The communicators around their wrists activated, alarming them of a potential emergency. It was time to be superheroes again, whether they liked it or not.

“Well, I guess food and fun will have to wait, hm?” Moon sighed before scanning the scene. “Should we end our St. Paddy’s Day with a bang and beat up some criminals?”

"For real? Cheese on bread, you ain't gotta ask," Axel chuckled, nodding to Hannah while he turned to her. "And you, sweetie?"

Hannah beamed. “ _Slàinte._ Let’s cure my homesickness…and save the day. ...Let’s switch it up.”

Together with her two best friends, Hannah retreated as the Gimmicks decided to talk about ringing in the festivities in their own special way…

By kicking some ass.

_**The End** _


End file.
